supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Annie Jamie-Twigs' 4th Birthday
Transcript Nicole: "It was Annie's 4th birthday and she went to Disney's Magic Kingdom to celebrate." Rachel: "Annie is a complete girly-girl, but she is a kind one, she loves the movie Beauty and the Beast and Snow White, she also loves Barbies, and she wished she could have a doll like her, she loves Vietnamese culture and prefers it over normal Western culture." ''' '''Dinh: "And me and my friend decided to make her a doll based on it, I managed to get a Barbie with black hair and an olive complexion, like what most Vietnamese people have, and made a Barbie doll-sized Ao dai with the help of a friend, which is Vietnamese clothes for women and gave her a nice headress you can take off and on and John decided to try and ruin her birthday because the world is about him!, She also wanted a Ken doll with the same hair colour and complexion dressed in an Ao gam, which is Vietnamese clothing for men as a counterpart to the Barbie and a Vietnamese-style house playhouse for both of them to stay in." 5 Days until the birthday Rachel: "So, my little butterfly, what do you want for your birthday?" Annie: "Well, Mommy.....I wish there was a Barbie doll like me." Rachel: "Like, one with Vietnamese clothing?" Annie: "Yeah, I wish there was a doll like that...." Rachel: "I'll ask Daddy to get you one, with extra clothing, shoes, and lots of nice accessories and a dollhouse for her to go to, and a boyfriend to go with her." Annie: "Yeah!" Rachel: "Daddy's friend makes lots of toys, so he can go to him to get your presents." Dinh visits Mike Dinh: "I visited Mike, my friend who custom makes toys for customers, He worked for Mattel, which makes Barbie and Ken dolls, and I asked him to make a Vietnamese-style ones." Dinh: "Hey, Mike." Mike: "Hey buddy, what can I do for you?" Dinh: "It's my daughter's birthday in a few days and she asked me and my wife for a Barbie and a Ken doll dressed in Vietnamese clothing, do you think you can a doll-sized Ao dai and Ao gam, aswell as a headress for the Barbie, can you also make a Barbie-sized traditional Vietnamese-style house dollhouse for them?" Mike: "Sure, my Vietnamese friend!" puts down the dolls down on the counter 30 minutes later is waiting outside, then Mike comes out Mike: "Hey, Dinh, come take a look." comes inside Dinh: "Wow, that is good." Mike: "Don't worry, the wood and handles used for the house is very strong, It is very unlikely it will fall apart when you take it out of the box] see the finished dolls and playhouse, the Barbie is wearing a pink Ao dai with a pink headress and the Ken is wearing a blue Ao gam, the playhouse is an old Vietnamese-styled house with chairs, tables, and many things inside and outside then helps Dinh put the Barbie-sized house in the box and wraps both the Ken and the Barbie dolls On the Plane to Disney's Magic Kingdom Opening presents Rachel: "Annie, presents!" comes down stairs in her red Ao dai and sees a present and a large box Dinh: "Remember when you asked for a Vietnamese Barbie and Ken?" Annie: "Daddy, you shouldn't have....." opens the box and pulls out the Barbie-sized dollhouse Annie: "Wow, daddy! It looks very good!" Dinh: "My friend made it, he knows how much you love Vietnamese culture, so here you go!" opens the present, to reveal the Barbie and Ken doll in the handmade clothing Dinh: "There you go, a doll that's just like you, and look Annie, there's even a handle on the dollhouse so you can carry it, don't forget to closet it first!" Annie: "Thanks Daddy!" opens the rest of her presents, to reveal a book about Vietnam, another Barbie doll, a Vietnam flag cushion, and a child-sized nón lá Annie: "" (Translation: Thank you mommy and daddy) Annie: "I like Vietnamese culture, especially the clothing, they look so beautiful, I went to Vietnam a couple of times with my mommy and daddy, but, I am not allowed to buy Ho Chi Minh joke clothing and sometimes clothes with the Vietnam national flag because people might take it seriously, especially uncle John, but that's okay, Mommy warns me not to bring any clothing with the former South Vietnamese flag over because it's against the law in Vietnam." Going on the rides Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Supernanny: The Theory Immense transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties